El Listón Rojo
by Vivi.GC
Summary: Después de los múltiples intentos fallidos para tratar de seducir a Maléfica, Aurora finalmente decide darle un regalo de Navidad que no podrá rechazar. Al menos eso es lo que espera Aurora. Malora. Contenido explícito. Femslash, yuri, es decir mujerxmujer. Argumento, ¿Cual argumento?


**EL LISTÓN ROJO**

**Por nycz**

**Traducido por Vivi GC**

**Nombre original: A Red Ribbon **

**Colección: Feliz Malora - Reto de Festividades de Malora Fandom**

**(Very Merry Malora - The Holiday Malora Fandom Challenge)**

El original podrán encontrarlo en AO3 (Archive Of Our Own)

Y esta traducción también estará disponible en Tumblr y AO3

* * *

><p>¡Feliz Navidad a todos!, aunque ya pasó y ¡Feliz 2015! que espero sea un año lleno de éxito para todos nosotros y si no por lo menos lleno de fan fiction.<p>

En fin, decidí pasar a dejar la última traducción de este año, un fic que encontré husmeando por ahí hace unos pocos días. Espero que la guste tanto como a mi.

Y quiero dedicar este trabajo a mi novia ya que apenas ayer (30/dic) cumplimos 5 maravillosos años de relación. Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia amor.

P.D. Antes de que pregunten por Min Søster Burdagskake, ya tengo el cuarto y último capítulo (hasta el momento) casi listo, me tomé un descanso (un poco largo, yo lo se) y en el camino me tope con esta historia la cual no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de publicar, dada la temporada, fiestas, vacaciones, en fin, ustedes saben. Así que una disculpa por la demora, procuraré que este listo antes del día del amor y la amistad.

Así que felices y calidas fiestas :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sinopsis:<span>**

Después de los múltiples intentos fallidos para tratar de seducir a Maléfica, Aurora finalmente decide darle un regalo de Navidad que no podrá rechazar. Al menos eso es lo que espera Aurora.

**Notas:**

Feliz obscenidad **(1)**, Malora Fandom.

Disfruten :)

* * *

><p>Aurora tocó el timbre y ajustó su abrigo una vez más. Estaba empezando a dudar acerca de su plan, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para retroceder. En cualquier caso, no era que tuviera una mejor idea, ¿cierto? Cada intento de mover su relación con Maléfica- la vecina en la cual Aurora no podía dejar de pensar- más allá de la amistad había fallado miserablemente o se desinflaba como un globo viejo. La ironía en todo eso era que Aurora estaba casi segura de que Maléfica se sentía en efecto atraída por ella, solo que era apariencia era completamente incapaz de reconocer las señales sociales o no sabía como responder.<p>

Resopló, haciendo a un lado los recuerdos de sus intentos fallidos. Este plan lo arreglaría todo; era tan infalible como un plan podía ser. Por supuesto que todo dependía de que Maléfica no la lanzara sobre su trasero inmediatamente, aunque considerando como sus ojos habían estado pegados a la pantalla durante una de sus noches de películas- cuando Aurora "casualmente" escogió un romance lésbico- durante una escena en particular, Aurora estaba segura de que su plan funcionaría. El hecho de que pudiera lograr que Maléfica hiciera _casi _cualquier cosa solo con agitar sus pestañas y sonreír un poco era buena señal.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer alta de mirada penetrante y largo cabello negro atado en una coleta. Viendo quien era su visitante, la cara de Maléfica se iluminó de inmediato con una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa, había una muestra de confusión en su expresión. "Hola, Aurora. No te esperaba."

"¡Hola! ¡Bueno," Aurora se enredó con las palabras, empezando a olvidar lo que iba a decir, "es Navidad así que quería darte un regalo! Pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, ya sabes, así que pensé que podía dártelo en la víspera de Navidad en vez de el día de Navidad." Dio un vistazo al interior, detrás de Maléfica. "Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada."

"No, esta bien." Maléfica dio un paso al interior, Aurora tenía que preguntarse si su plan realmente era tan a prueba de fallas como ella esperaba. "No quiero interrumpir si estas haciendo algo más..."

"No precisamente. Aquí siempre eres bienvenida. Solo estoy- " Una alarma sonó repentinamente y Maléfica se giró hacia la cocina. "Debe ser el horno. Regreso enseguida."

"¿Estás cocinando algo?" Aurora preguntó detrás de ella mientras Maléfica se apresuraba hacia la cocina.

"Galletas," fue la respuesta medio gritada.

"¡Ooh!" Aurora exclamó emocionada. "¿De cuales?"

"Muy pronto lo sabrás." Una risa. "No seas impaciente, Bestia."

"No soy tan impaciente," Aurora resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "Como sea, ¿Qué harás mañana?"

"Mi querido _hermano _vendrá para Navidad, como acostumbra hacer," dijo con el mismo afecto burlón que reservaba para Diaval. "Supongo que será como los años anteriores. Comer, dimes y diretes, dar regalos, ver películas mediocres." Hizo una pausa por un segundo, mascullando algo, acerca de las galletas. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Navidad con Philip y tu padre?"

Aurora hizo un gesto, soltando un sonido de disgusto. "¿Por qué pasaría Navidad con _Philip_?"

Maléfica asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina con una expresión curiosa. "¿Qué no es tu novio?"

"¿Philip?" Aurora hizo lo posible para contener un estremecimiento. Philip era agradable, pero definitivamente no _así_ de agradable."Ni siquiera me gustan los chicos. Así no, de cualquier manera."

La cara de Maléfica solo podía ser descrita como 'totalmente estupefacta'. Parpadeo antes de huir de vuelta a la cocina con los ojos muy abiertos y un simple "oh."

"¿Pensabas que estábamos juntos?" Aurora preguntó, caminando hacia la cocina donde Maléfica se mantenía ocupada.

"Parecían muy cercanos, hablabas mucho sobre él, le contaste a tu padre algo sobre él en una ocasión," Maléfica murmuraba, dándole la espalda a Aurora. "No es fácil adivinar contigo, Bestia." Dio un vistazo sobre su hombro, analizando a Aurora por un momento. "Eres demasiado buena con todos, es difícil saber la diferencia."

"Oh" Aurora suspiró mientras se deleitaba con la tensa figura de Maléfica frente a ella. Así que _por eso_ era que Maléfica parecía tan distante; no había querido influenciar a Aurora. El latido de su corazón se aceleró mientras pensaba en eso- quizá su plan no era tan malo después de todo. "Creo que tienes razón," dijo, empezando a desabotonar su abrigo, los ojos fijos en la espalda de Maléfica. "Soy demasiado agradable con mucha gente. Pero tú sabes, hay un lado de mi que sólo muestro a unas cuantas personas. O mejor dicho a una persona en particular." Terminó, su abrigo totalmente desabotonado.

"¿Y que lado es-?" Maléfica dijo mientras daba la vuelta, deteniéndose a media frase cuando se percató de la visión frente a ella, sus ojos se agrandaron comicamente.

Aurora se encogió de hombros, dejando caer su abrigo al suelo. Mordiendo su labio, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no ponerse nerviosa. Vestía toda de rojo, empezando por un par de tacones rojos en sus pie, medias rojas escarpadas que llegaban a medio muslo y sujetas por un liguero rojo oscuro. Unas _panties_ de encaje venían después, sostenidas con un nudo en cada lado de la cadera. Rodeando su pecho había un listón rojo, atado en un nudo sobre el valle entre sus senos y apenas cubriendo sus pezones. Un listón similar estaba atado a modo de gargantilla alrededor de su cuello, atado por detrás.

Maléfica, quien a menudo se preciaba de ser imperturbable, miraba abiertamente, la boca entreabierta.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Aurora suavemente, no queriendo arruinar el momento pero aún ansiosa de ir más allá. Su corazón golpeaba en su pecho y sus manos sudaban pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer calmada. "Esta es una de esas cosas que no haría por Philip. O cualquier otro."

"Espero que no," Maléfica graznó, fracasando miserablemente al querer hablar sin inmutarse. Lamió sus labios y se alejó de la mesa de la cocina. Las galletas quedaron temporalmente olvidadas. "Tú hiciste esto para...mí," ella murmuró, sonando un poco insegura.

"Si" contestó Aurora con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda, el movimiento empujó su pecho hacia afuera. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando la mirada de Maléfica se dirigió al área. Los ojos de Maléfica se oscurecieron, grandes y hambrientos.

Maléfica cerró el espacio que permanecía entre ellas, sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando Aurora no hizo ningún movimiento para retroceder. Tentativamente, estiró sus manos para podarlas en la cintura de Aurora. "Es el regalo más atento," Maléfica murmuró, moviendo sus manos lentamente hacia arriba. Sus ojos se elevaron para encontrarse con los de Aurora. "¿Estas segura de que querer... entregarlo así?"

"Sí" El asentimiento de Aurora fue entusiasta. "Yo lo veo más como compartir, en realidad," ella sonrió, acercándose para entrelazar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Maléfica.

"Bien" Maléfica asintió, sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo para vagar sobre la suave piel desnuda antes de moverse hacia arriba pista detenerse en los labios de Aurora.

El latido de Aurora golpeaba en sus oídos, sus ojos se cerraron cuando Maléfica lentamente se inclinó. Ella había fantaseando con esos labios rojo sangre muchas veces antes, con Maléfica jalándola y reclamando sus labios pero no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con la realidad. Los labios de Maléfica eran suaves y cálidos y junto con los apretados- casi posesivos- brazos alrededor de su cintura, su mente se puso dichosamente en blanco.

Cuando se separaron, Maléfica no estaba cerca de sentirse satisfecha, dejando besos lentamente bajando por un lado del cuello de Aurora, recorriendo la piel con su lengua una y otra vez, provocando en Aurora estremecerse y jadear. Sus manos se deslizaron por la sedosa llanura de la espalda de Aurora, antes de detenerse a jugar con el listón. Retirándose, delineó la tela con su dedo alrededor del pecho de Aurora hasta el nudo del frente, tarareando.

"Es un hermoso listón" comentó mientras su dedo jugaba con el nudo, aparentemente incapaz de decidir si debía tirar de él o dejarlo como estaba.

"Imaginé que te gustaría," Aurora dijo, con voz trémula. Ella evitaba sus ojos. Mordisqueando su labio. "O bueno, esperaba que así fuera."

Maléfica río juguetona, descansando su mano justo debajo del pecho de Aurora. "Me gusta. Aunque, por supuesto pudiste simplemente haber preguntado."

Aurora parpadeó y levantó la mirada, totalmente sorprendida por las palabras de Maléfica. "¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes, preguntar si me gustabas más que como amiga." Ella lanzó una mirada penetrante hacia abajo a la lencería de Aurora. "¿Haces esto para todos los que pretendes como amante?"

"Podía simplemente...preguntarte..." Aurora miró de nuevo sin decir nada. Ella pudo haber _preguntado_. No mostrarse en un potencialmente humillante vestuario que era básicamente la última Ruleta Rusa para pedir salir con alguien.

"No te aflijas tanto, Bestia," Maléfica murmuró, distrayéndola con otro beso prolongado en los labios de Aurora. "No serías la mujer de la cual me enamoré su lo hubieras hecho."

"Espera." Aurora sintió como su estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento. "¿D-de la cual te enamoraste?"

Maléfica la miró como si lo qué decía careciera completamente de sentido. "Por supuesto" Ella levantó una ceja, incrédula. "¿No me dirás que hiciste todo _esto_ sólo por sexo?"

"¡No! Por supuesto que no. Quiero decir, me encanta el sexo, pero hay más también y, y-" Imágenes de ella acurrucada en el sillón bajo una manta con Maléfica, sosteniéndose de las manos, cuchareando**(2)**, acariciándose y más llenaron la sobrecargada mente de Aurora antes de que Maléfica de las arreglara para tranquilizarla con un beso más.

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde." Maléfica murmuró contra los labios de Aurora. "Justo ahora quiero desenvolver mi regalo." Alzó su nabo para alcanzar uno de los pechos de Aurora y acunarlo, su sonrisa ensanchándose por el plácido sonido que eso provocó. "No me importa que sea un día antes." Ella pasó su pulgar sobre el pezón apretado contra el listón, arrancando otro jadeo de Aurora.

Aurora se arqueó ante el toque de Maléfica, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por los ruidos desenfrenados que estaba haciendo. Ella los haría tanto como fuera necesario para hacer que Maléfica la siguiera tocando. La simple cercanía estaba provocando que el interior de Aurora diera volteretas invertidas y cuando Maléfica deslizó sus dedos sobre la piel de Aurora los sintió como si dejaran un rastro de fuego en su camino.

"Te ves deliciosa de rojo, Bestia," Maléfica tarareo antes de jalar a Aurora para otro beso. Ella chasqueó su lengua contra los labios de Aurora, logrando la entrada fácilmente cuando Aurora los separó e inclinó su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a Maléfica.

Prácticamente colgando del cuello de Maléfica, Aurora gimió mientras exploraba su boca ávidamente. Las fantasías de Aurora se habían esfumado hacía rato, todas ellas sosas y poco prometedoras en comparación con la mujer de verdad y lo que estaba haciendo con Aurora. Demasiado perdida en las sensaciones, Aurora no sintió la mano errante hasta que estuvo en su vientre, justo sobre el elástico de sus _panties_. Sintió los dedos de Maléfica trazar el elástico y se estremeció antes de poder detenerse, soltándose del verso al mismo tiempo.

La cara de Maléfica cayó tan rápido como un elevador descompuesto. "¿Aurora?" ella preguntó, una lluvia de emociones pasando por su cara. "¿Fui demasiado rápido? ¿Quieres que me detenga? Yo no-"

"¡No!" Aurora se contrajo de dolor, la atmósfera entre ellas efervecía rápidamente. Quería derretirse convertida en lodo y escabullirse por las grietas en el piso. "Quiero esto. En serio. _Mucho_."

Maléfica no lucía totalmente convencida pero parecía haberse relajado, aunque sea un poco.

"Yo sólo... Había estuve pensando acerca de esto. Por una semana." Se retorció un poco bajo la mirada confundida de Maléfica. "Y he estado muy excitada por eso, mucho. Demasiado excitada. Pensé que podría sólo, tú sabes," ella hizo un gesto vago hacia sus regiones inferiores, "me hice cargo de lo peor antes de venir."

Las cejas de Maléfica se alzaron junto con las orillas de sus labios.

"Así que me complací yo sola. Dos veces." Aurora se estremeció de nuevo, segura de que sus mejillas estaban aún más rojas de lo que habían estado hasta ahora. "Pero no funcionó. Y entonces iba por la tercera pero no me dio tiempo," ella lamió sus labios e hizo otro gesto vago.

"Lo cuál significa que no quieres que tome tu clímax apresurado como seña de mis habilidades excepcionales sino como una muestra de tu propia- como decirlo- _¿impaciencia?_" Su sonrisa era voraz mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellas, tomando con firmeza las caderas de Aurora. "Seguramente sabes como hacer sentir especial a una chica," ella reflexionó, la diversión brillando en sus ojos.

Aurora gruñó y ocultó su cara entre las manos, incapaz de detener la tonta risita que escapó de sus labios. "Algo así." Respiró bruscamente y miró arriba cuando sintió una mano cubriendo su sexo a través de su ropa. "¿Maléfica?"

"Me gusta como dices mi nombre," Maléfica rugió, aportando su mano ligeramente y doblando su cuello hacia adelante, su respiración valiente contra la oreja de Aurora. "Hazlo de nuevo."

"Maléfica," Aurora gimió casi involuntariamente, sus brazos disparándose de nuevo para entrelazarlos alrededor del cuello de Maléfica mientras sus caderas de empujaban contra la mano entre sus muslos.

Maléfica sonrió juguetona y empezó a frotar su mano más rápido contra el encaje. "Y te aseguro que no me importa que te vengas tan pronto." Ella rió. "He querido ver como te vienes por un largo tiempo."

"¿Lo has hecho?" Aurora lamió sus labios, sus ojos fuertemente apretados mientras se concentraba en Maléfica: su olor, su piel, su voz- Dios, su _voz_- y la forma en que su mano frotaba su sexo, rápidamente avivando el fuego entre sus muslos.

"Claro que lo he hecho," Maléfica reprendió levemente, como si la respuesta hubiera sido algo obvio. "Muchas veces después de que te marchabas, me iba directamente a la cama y me tocaba, imaginando que estabas ahí conmigo, viéndome y tocándote tú misma."

Aurora se estremeció, las palabras lanzando fuego directo a su centro. Maléfica había fantaseado con ella. Seguramente no duraría mucho con esa imagen en su cabeza. "Maléfica", gimió en la curva de su cuello, " Voy a-"

"Vente," Maléfica completó pero quitó su mano abruptamente.

Antes de que Aurora tuviera tiempo de hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño y quejarse, la mano estaba de regreso, jugueteando otra vez con el elástico de sus _panties_. Aunque esta vez, debajo de la tela, sus dedos deslizándose por los pliegues mojados de Aurora, haciéndola jadear y gemir por la sorpresa.

"Muy linda, mi pequeña Bestia," Maléfica murmuró, depositando besos a lo largo del cuello de Aurora mientras frotaba en pequeños círculos alrededor de su clítoris con el pulgar.

Con un tembloroso gemido, Aurora se vino, colgada de Maléfica para mantenerse en pie. Llena de placer, brotando de su clítoris, una y otra vez hasta que cada pulgada de su cuerpo estuvo en llamas.

Maléfica ralentizó sus movimientos cuando los temblores de Aurora terminaron, retirando suavemente su mano. Elevó la otra y la deslizó por el cabello de Aurora, acariciando la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras se tranquilizaba lentamente.

Aurora dejó escapar un suspiro complacido, recargada en el toque afectuoso de Maléfica. "Eso fue increíble," murmuró empujándose hacia atrás para encontrarse con los ojos de Maléfica con una sonrisa perezosa.

"En efecto," Maléfica estuvo de acuerdo y colocó un suave beso en la sien de Aurora. "Sin embargo, creo que eso no es todo."

Aurora frunció el ceño e inclinó su cabeza confundida, su mente aún trabajando un poco lento.

"Aún no he desenvuelto mi regalo de Navidad," Maléfica hizo la observación con una sonrisa lasciva y una inclinación de cabeza hacia el cuerpo de Aurora.

"Oh. _Oh._" La boca de Aurora secó repentinamente, su corazón acelerándose de nuevo. "Bueno. No podemos dejarlo así."

"Ciertamente, no podemos," Maléfica dio un paso atrás, separándose de Aurora y llegó avanzando para enredar un dedo bajo el nuevo en el pecho de Aurora. "Aunque preferiría desenvolverlo en la comodidad de mi recámara. " Dejando caer su mano al costado, pasó junto a Aurora, lanzando una mirada por encima de su hombro mientras salía de la cocina. "Date prisa, Bestia."

No se acordaron de las galletas hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA TRADUCCIÓN:<strong>

**(1)** Juego de palabras entre obseno y Navidad, en el original Happy Smutmas.

**(2)** Tal vez algunxs de ustedes no sepan a que se refiere el término 'Cucharear' sobre todo por diferencias culturales pero es la posición que toman dos personas (pueden ser más) acostadas de lado en una misma dirección donde la que este detrás dobla sus piernas ligeramente encajando su cuerpo con el de la otra, algo así como dos cucharas (o cucharetas, ya que por ahi leí que en algunos países puede significar otra cosa) cuando las pones juntas, de así viene la expresión. Es una palabra que no me gusta mucho pero no encontré una que encajara mejor en la traducción.

Espero sus comentarios chicxs, si les gustó háganlo saber y si no...pues también. Besos.


End file.
